A Party I Will Never Forget
by marinav92
Summary: This is a party Yuki will never forget...neither Shuichi. Humour with some romance, YukixShuichi


Ok, so I was kinda…well I'm OBSESSED with Gravitation O_o…so I wanted to make a gravitation fanfic x3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru- I mean Dema- I mean Gravitation :)

* * *

Mmm, peace. Peace is the best word that has been created. It means solitude, relaxation, some time where you can feel happy and in synchrony with nature….

"YUKI!" a certain voice shouted through the apartment.

Of course, peace is exactly the word that doesn't seem to describe my world anymore, thanks to a certain pink haired singer with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I turn around to see my lover's figure, running towards me with a cute submissive face, and sparkling eyes, mouth open forming a smile…

Since when did I become a poet?

Oh right! I'm a writer…

I feel how my hyperactive lover glomps me and starts saying my name, over and over and over…

"What dumbass" I say to him unemotionally. He turns to look at me with an oh-so-adorable pout and…

"The NG company will have a party! For the singers! Aren't you happy Yuki!" Shuichi says happily, giving me the sweet smile that can melt all the ice surrounding my cold heart…

Why do I have to be so damn poetic with him around?

"When is the party?" I ask him while turning my attention to my laptop. Currently I'm sitting in my desk typing my new romance novel in my laptop. This time, this novel is based in mine and Shuichi's relationship. My cool and conserved character and Shuichi's moronic and cute uke character.

"Tonight is the party! So you need to change of clothes into something more elegant"

I snort amusedly at him and I respond to him in my own amused tone, "Talk about yourself moron, I don't go around walking in orange"

He makes his cute pout again and turns his back to you.

"Well whatever, just make it in time"

"You're the one who always arrives late in the meetings…not me"

He groans and turns towards his room. With a big 'slam' he closes his door. You can hear his screams of frustration. I smirk victoriously. It's always strange and funny to make him mad.

Ah the joys of having a stupid moronic lover!

Arriving at the party, I turn around to see the surroundings. The NG building is full with different important persons, talking merrily and drinking imported wine. Great, this place is full of arrogant people…just what a social person like myself needs.

I turn towards my lover to see his outfit selection. His using a hot pink shirt with black stripes (like zebra stripes), the first two buttons were undone, letting some persons the view of some of his delicious and tasty tan chest. A dark blue coat was above that shirt, giving him a business like appearance. His skinny jeans were dark blue and his shoes were black. A black/pink collar was hugging his neck, a clasp in front of the collar. He looks...really….

Damn, I'm horny…

I let a growl free when I see his fan girls drooling for him. He's MY damn property! I can't believe that stupid "_K" _made him use that kind of outfit! I'm….going…..to…kill…..him…..

Shuichi seems to catch my frustration because almost immediately turns his innocent eyes to mine. I gulp at the sight of those lilac gems holding all kind of emotions looking at me.

….WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE!

…I definitely didn't use the cute word…

…DAMN I'M USING IT AGAIN!

"Yuki…are you alright?" He asks worriedly. I can't help but smile at his concern. He is all mine…just mine.

"SHUICHI! COME HERE!" Hiro shouts at **my **beautiful lover. Now, I have problem with him. It's not like he likes my lover…but he hates me.

And I can't blame him…

But, my pride is to big to even let a person win….even a stupid argument.

I walk towards Hiro, who is currently ruffling my lover's hair. He turns to look at me and instantly all the mirth and happiness disappears, hate taking the place of those emotions.

"Yuki…" he says like a greeting, I just glare at his face and turn to look at another random corner. He grinds his teeth with anger filling his face. Shuichi laughs nervously and tries to calm down his friend. Instantly at the sight of his best friend, Hiro's face returns to the warm expression of before.

"Oh! Did you knew about Seguchi-san's divorce?"

"How could I not hear about the stupid, I am the ex-wife's brother after all" I say unemotionally, still looking at the random corner. I can see from the corner of my eye how Hiro's face changes to a fiery color.

"I didn't hear about that! Why did they separated?" Shuichi asks with curiosity drowning his eyes. Hiro forgets his anger towards me and turns to explain the "juicy" details of his discovery.

"Well, it seems that Segushi-san is in love with someone else, and he decided to end his relationship with her, in order to start his relationship with said person"

I groan a bit. I know that Touma still has a stupid crush for me. Why can't he forget that stupid crush? I DON'T like him.

I turn my attention to what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a pale green plane shirt with the same two undone buttons as Shuichi, a dark brown coat above said shirt. I decided to wear jeans, but they don't hug my legs and butt like the ones my deliciously sexy lover has. Dark brown shoes are in my feet.

"Ryuichi-san!" Shuichi shouts at the top of his lungs at finding the figure of his senpai. Said boy, runs towards my lover and hugs him tightly. Then my eyes widen when the singer's hand starts…groping my lover's ass!

I send him a dark glare, and he instead gave me a victorious smirk. Now Ryuichi doesn't seem so innocent, at least not anymore. So he wants war? Oh well, he WILL have war. I make Shuichi stop embracing him and instead I hug him and I start kissing him passionately in his lips. Looking towards Ryuchi, I can see his pissed face glaring at me.

Ah, the joys of life.

I stop my ministrations and I leave him free of my embrace. He turns to look everywhere, kind of dazed I think. Then a groan erupts from behind of us. Turning around I can see Taki, the lead singer of ASK. He is glaring at me and he has…flowers in his hand?!

He turns his attention to the sweet uke named as Shuichi and gives him the flowers. I turn to Ryuichi, just to find him in the same state I am.

"Hi Shuichi" Taki says seductively. Obviously my innocent minded uke, answers his greeting with another hi, but instead of seductively uttered, happily said.

Then, all the lights seem to change course, just to finish lightning at Touma's figure. He has a microphone in his hands and a…box of chocolates, flowers and a ring in his hand!?

What does he think I am?! A girl!?

He starts his speech by welcoming everybody to the party. Everyone nods, accepting the welcome to the party. I turn to look at my fiancée, who is looking at his boss with all his attention focused on him.

Then Touma turns to look at the crowd while talking, obviously looking for me. Then he finds me…

"Well, another reason I'm talking to you my friends, aside of welcoming you to this wonderful party for our singer and bands, is for proposing marriage to my real love"

I groan when he starts walking towards us, the lights following every step he makes. Then he reaches…SHUICHI!?

….**HE'S IN LOVE OF MY UKE TOO!?**

"Shuichi…first I thought of you as an obstacle to my love for Yuki, but then…I saw how you really where. That day when I went to visit Yuki and you opened the door, you were using an oversized shirt that made you see adorable…that's when I fell in love with you…."

I can see how everyone is as surprised as I am…

Including my lover…

Touma gives him the flowers and the chocolates…then he crouches and takes his hand.

"Shindou Shuichi…do you want to be my husband?"

How does Shuichi answers....?

Fainting of course…

Every other seme that was trying to grab his attention tries to carry him and take him to his house…but I being the most semes of all…win of course.

***

"Yuki…is not that bad" Shuichi states while looking me with his innocent eyes.

Not that bad…NOT THAT BAD!? NOW I HAVE THREE OTHER COMPETITORS TRYING TO WIN MY UKE'S HEART!

"I'm telling you! We're not going to another party ever again!" I hiss possessively and hug him with the same feeling.

"Bu-"

"No more parties!"

* * *

xD sorry, needed to get this story out of my system.

Hope you like it :3


End file.
